This application proposes to support University based and community-wide participation in new drug studies and cancer clinical trials of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. These will include Phase I or pharmacological studies of new anti-cancer agents, Phase II or initial effectiveness trials in specific malignancies, and Phase III or comparative studies to determine the optimal current therapy for various human neoplasms. Emphasis will be upon the use of anti-tumor chemical agents, but also to be explored are the uses of immunotherapy and the immunologic profiles of selected patients. The senior investigators will maintain a high level of medical care of the patients entered on protocols and will be involved with the training of fellows, house officers, medical students, and community physicians in oncologic techniques.